


Danganronpa; Despair Castle

by gabgabtbob



Series: Danganronpa; The Pentalogy [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabgabtbob/pseuds/gabgabtbob
Summary: Follow Sugiyama Momoru and the 15 other students that are trapped alongside him, as they fight against despair and hope to gain freedom once more from the sadistic Monokuma.
Series: Danganronpa; The Pentalogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704352
Collections: Danganronpa Fanfictions





	Danganronpa; Despair Castle

“Hope's Peak High School. It may be the best damn High School in Japan. They say if you get into Hope's Peak and graduate, you’re set for life. Colleges will be begging you to join them.” Sugiyama Momoru says, walking up to the gates. “This place is the real deal.”  
He jumps up, excited. “Yeah!” He pumps a fist into the air, and runs through the gates. Suddenly, his vision blurs and spins. He stops firmly, trying to stay on his feet. Everything went white. “Am I...Dead..?” He says to himself. Then he’s falling. He hits the ground, landing in a small field of grass. He looks up, his gaze darting from place to place. “How am I not dead after that fall..?!” He exclaims, pushing himself up. His uniform felt different. He looks down, and notices his clothes were completely different. He was wearing a regal outfit, decorated with a piano key pattern. They were princely clothes, not something he’d ever imagine having.  
He looked around once more, noticing he was definitely not at Hope's Peak. He sees a house around the side of the mountain, and runs to it, down a stone path. He arrives at the door, and reaches for the handle. He hesitates, thinking someone could live here. He brushes away that feeling, and turns the knob. He looked around, seeing nothing but a door at the end of a long hallway. He ran down, and flung it open. His eyes widened at what he saw. “Whoa!” He exclaims, walking toward the edge of the balcony. Suddenly, the floor opened beneath him, and he fell down. He screamed as he fell, as he slid down a giant pipe. “Uwaaaah!!” He landed in another bed of grass, face to face with a girl. He had landed on top of her. Her face turned bright red, and he opened his eyes. “Ow ow ow ow ow…” He noticed her under him and leapt up. “Ah..! I’m so so so sorry..!” He says, bowing multiple times. Someone put a hand on his shoulder.  
“...D-de-degenerate male!” Another girl wearing a ball gown stands behind him, glaring. He turns slowly, and she’s in an Aikido pose, ready to strike. “My sister taught me all about her Neo-Aikido so you better believe I can beat you right here right now!”  
He jumps away from her. “I-I swear it was an accident!” He says, clearly worried. “Seno, he fell just like we did.” An identical looking girl says, smiling. “Besides, he didn’t mean to. He’s clearly sorry.”  
Seno sighs. “Fine.” She stands tall. “But I’ve got my eyes on you.” She says, crossing her arms. “I’ve got big sis’ Neo-Aikido skills too!”  
“Stop fighting.” The girl who was on the ground says, standing. “It’s not that big of a deal that he fell on me.” She brushed off her skirt and smiled. “I’m Yoshihara.”  
Her skirt had a unique design at the bottom, having text bubbles from messenger, calendars, and schedules. She wore a necklace and belt covered with baby rattles. Her earrings were small baby bottles.  
Seno was wearing a short dress with four leaf clovers at the bottom. Her earrings were clovers too. Her hair was tied up in pigtails with ribbon, that was way longer than her hair. Her sister was wearing an identical looking dress, except for the fact that there weren’t four leaf clovers. There were black cats, the number thirteen, and three leaved clovers.  
“Ah..! That reminds me..!” She exclaims. “Do any of you know where we are or why I’m wearing this?”  
Seno turned to her sister. “Got a clue Orito?” Orito shrugged and looked away nervously. She then looked up, her eyes widened. “Uhm...I just realized...My dress…”  
Seno smirked. “That’s it! I got it!” She pointed at Yoshihara. “Where you accepted into Hope's Peak High School by any chance?”  
Yoshihara nodded, and her eyes widened too. “I’m the Super High School Level Babysitter. That’s what they called me in the acceptance letter.”  
“Ah..! I’m the Super High School Level Pianist..!” Sugiyama says, smiling. Seno turned to him and glared. “Not like I care...degenerate male…” She said under her breath. She smiled at Yoshihara. “I’m the Super High School Level Lucky Student.” She says. “But that’s Orito. And she’s the Unlucky Student.” She spins her fingers toward Orito, who blushes and looks away. Yoshihara sighs. “We better investigate then. Let’s split into partner groups and look.”  
“I’ll protect you from the degenerate male..!” Seno announced, rather hautily. Orito’s eyes widened, and she looked down, saddened. Yoshihara, who noticed this, smiled. “Okay! I’ll go with Orito then.” She said, smiling.  
Seno gasped rather loudly. “What do you mean?!” Orito smiled, and took Seno’s hand. “I wanna go with O-Orito…” She said, looking nervous.  
Seno sighed. “It’s better than going with the degenerate.” She says, pouting. “But are you sure you’re fine with it?” She asks Yoshihara, slapping Orito’s hand away. Yoshihara nods. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”  
Seno and Orito ran off, Seno purposely running faster than Orito. Yoshihara turned to Sugiyama and smiled. “So, lead the way you degenerate!” She says, smiling.  
He turned, and pointed into the distance. There was a large wall, and a castle just beyond it. “I guess that way.” He says, smiling sheepishly.  
She nods. “Got it.” She begins walking, Sugiyama next to her.


End file.
